Breaking Dawn, My Own Twist
by Cullens the name.Dani Cullen
Summary: well, this is what I think happens after Eclipse, telling Charlie, Bachelorette parties, weddings, changes, ect. read to find out more.
1. Telling Charlie

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…sadly…but Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…sadly…but Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters!**

Breaking Dawn

My version (dun dun duuuuuuuuuun)

What happened where Stephenie Meyer left off…

_**"Its a good thing you are bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."**_

_**He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."**_

_**He once again slid the ring into place on the third finger of my left hand.**_

_**Where it would stay- conceivably for the rest of eternity.**_

BPOV

When Edward started the Volvo the soft purr calmed me down some what but I was still freaking out about Charlie's reaction to what we were about to tell him. When we got there about 5 minutes later, Charlie was on the couch watching TV. when I cleared my throat. Charlie looked up at me and said, "Yes Bella?" and he got up and walked over to me to comfort me if something was wrong. I told him, "You might want to sit back down dad." He looked at me as if he was thinking _Oh god, Edward got her pregnant…_ Edward looked like he was about to die laughing **(no pun intended)**. 

Charlie said, "Bella, what do you need to tell me?" I started, "Well dad, you know that I love Edward very much and well, Edward and I are…" and then I let go of Edwards' hand and showed Charlie the ring. Charlie had many emotions going thru his face, at first he looked sad, then upset, then surprised, then happy, and then he finally settled on being furious. He leaped out of his chair and said, well more like yelled, "Isabella Marie Swan, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED, AND YOU JUST GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU END UP JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER AND I!" 

So that started to get me REALLY angry so I retorted back, "I love Edward more than life itself. You saw how I was when he left me and then when he came back I was back to normal. I cannot live without him. I am 18 years old and I can make my own decisions! And if you aren't happy for me then I will just move out right now and go live with Edward!" 

He just snarled back, "I never liked you dating Edward; I would be the happiest father alive if you were here telling me that you and Jake were engaged but not Edward. But if you are my daughter so…I guess that I am happy if you're happy. So, well, welcome to the family Edward."

"Thanks so much dad, and by the way, about that Jake comment, I will just ignore that, because I love you. So I'm just gonna head over to the Cullen's so Edward, Alice, and I can start planning the wedding."

"Wait, Bella, does your mother know about this yet?"

"Uh, on second thought, no, so I'm going to call her first and tell her then I'm going to go over to the Cullen's and start planning."

"When is the wedding exactly?"

That's when Edward took over and I ran up stairs to call Reneé and tell her the news. So after some long convincing Reneé finally believed me and stopped thinking that she was being _Punked_ and said that she would be coming down on the 10th. 

By the time that I got down stairs again, Edward and Charlie were watching sports. 

Charlie got up from his chair to walk us to the door and said, "So, the wedding's on August 13th, I just hope you know that that is in 3 weeks so you guys better have a really good planner!"

"Don't worry, we've got the best! Alice is planning the wedding like I said before. Everything will be great. I'm going to spend the night over at their house for a few days to start planning. Bye Dad!"

"Bye Bells"

By the time Edward and I got in the car I was bouncing off the walls with excitement. When we pulled up Alice ran strait to the car before we could even get to the steps and she said, "Come on guys, we've got a lot of work to do…"


	2. AN sorry!

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

Hey guys sorry this is only an authors note…

My teachers have been swamping me with homework so I haven't been able to write much! I'm sorry! And please review!

333 Dani Cullen


	3. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Hey guys. What's up?

Sorry I haven't posted in so long… Don't kill me with wet noodles please :)

I'm working on another story called I Dare You…

I have a feeling that its going to be a good one. My grammar editor (ily Gail!!) is doing the grammar right this second (I hope :)) I gave it to her at school on Monday. It should be up soon.

I still have writers block so I need for you guys to tell me what you think should happen at Bella's Batchalorette Party.

Peace. Love. Edward Cullen.

Dani ! Cullen

PS…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME :( I PROMISE AS SOON AS I GET AN IDEA I'LL POST SOMETHING!! And yes, I know that this is the second A/N that I've posted in a row so pleas try not to kill me…

:)


	4. another AN

Hey guys...I don't think that I'm going to continue writing this story b/c BD has already come out like a loooooooong time ago...

Luvz

danthenotman akka Dani Cullen


End file.
